Salekh Suhaag Raat Sadhna's POV
by Yanks28
Summary: That night is finally here where two people made for each other, become one. So what happens in Sadhna's mind, and what happens between these two during those intimate moments? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my FanFic #5-** Salekh suhaag raat, Sadhna's POV. _I must tell you guys that it is different from the show. I LOVED THE SR on the show but in my fic, it happens inside the house…and I don't know which house. I was all for it happening in the "dream house" but after they burned it down so quickly, I was left sorta confused. Now when I think about it, it would be pretty symbolic if it happened in their own house and their own bedroom…the room where they were together yet so separate can be the room where all those "dooriyan" end. Surroundings don't seem to matter to me when I'm thinking of Salekh…however; I did want their first time to be on a bed in a HOUSE. Oh, and I gave them a morning after scene. PS- this is descriptive and mature. __**No x-rated body parts are described**__ but please realize what's happening between the two characters is mature material…in other words…__**they are making love… Oh and PLEASE REVIEW. DO NOT JUST READ IT AND GO OFF…PLEASE REVIEW! Why would I write if I don't know what you all think of it?**_

**After Alekh Ji had carried me to our bed, my brain had basically zoned out completely. I was really totally just all emotions and not much action. I was breathing so hard that it was becoming embarrassing. I wish my reactions wouldn't give away what I was feeling. Alekh Ji looked like he both wanted this, and was worried about it too. First of all, it was his first time as well, obviously. Second of all, I wasn't really helping him out; I was just panting and hyperventilating before him. And 3****rd**** of all, he was just scared of doing something wrong. **

**My own reactions put aside, I watched Alekh Ji's reactions closely. After we were both undressed before each other for the first time, the intensity in his actions doubled, maybe even tripled. I was feeling extremely shy and I know he was too, but he really didn't have any reason to be shy. He was pure perfection from head to toe. Every inch of him was made with God's care. I couldn't take my eyes off him and I hoped it wasn't making him uncomfortable. I would randomly reach out and touch different parts of him. He was just beautiful. It was impossible I could be so lucky. No. Sadhna Rajvansh never got so much happiness at one time. But maybe, it was finally her time. **

**Alekh Ji and I lay next to each other side by side after we were both undressed. I knew he could sense my every emotion. That's the way we were. I sensed his emotions too. They were desire, lust, love, nervousness, and worry. We just held hands and stared into each others eyes, and bodies. After a while, it looked like Alekh Ji was ready to move forward, and he pulled me closer to him. I was now an inch from him. There was nothing in between us, not even clothes. It was just two lovers, best friends, partners, and soul mates together under one roof. He put his arm around me and pressed me to him. It was skin against skin. I put my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. Alekh Ji began to kiss both my hands. **

**At one point, while he was kissing every single finger on my hand, he stopped and looked up at me. "Sadhna, if I do anything wrong, if I hurt you even the slightest, you have to tell Me.", he said. I raised myself on my elbows and looked at him. I wasn't exactly the best with words sometimes, and in his presence at a moment like this, I was even more at a loss for words. But I saw the worried expression on his face, so I did all I could, I grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. He still looked a bit apprehensive, but he smiled at me and continued. **

**I realized something was totally wrong about what was happening. This night was becoming way too one sided. I was so overcome by my senses that I wasn't doing much. I knew Alekh ji and I were feeling the same emotions, and the only way he would feel better would be if I felt better. The best way to get rid of my nerves was to get totally lost in him. C'mon Sadhna. You've dreamt of this moment for far too long. You longed to be touched, but you longed even more to touch him. To show him how much you love him, was a dream you'd nurtured for a long time now. As I thought this, Alekh ji's face was right above mine, and he was looking at me with an even more worried expression. "Is everything…", I interrupted him right away, "Everything is perfect". I took a deep breath and sat up in bed. He instructively did the same thing. We were sitting before each other now. There were no barriers between us. It was just his skin against mine. I ignored my shyness, and continued with my latest plan. He was staring at me curiously, wondering what was happening. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently squeezed them. "Alekh ji, I want you to be still for a while. Can you do that, please, for me? Don't worry, everything is fine, just be still for a while.", I asked him. "Of course…", he said to me, looking even more dazed now. Well now that I knew he'd be still, I proceeded with what I wanted. I moved my face closer to his, moved his forehead down to my lips, and kissed him. Then I kissed every single spot on his face. I saved his lips for last. I took a deep breath, and planted a soft kiss to his lips once, and twice. He was being perfectly still. I kissed his lips very softly a third time, and felt him kiss me back. I didn't let it last though, even though it was beautiful. I moved my lips to his neck. I wanted to make this night about him, and I knew he wanted to make it about me. But I needed to express my love to him physically. There was an ocean of love trapped within my body. It yearned for a release, a form to express itself. I kissed his neck slowly, each kiss was short. My heart was beating so fast. I couldn't believe that we were finally in this moment. I tried ignoring all of my own thoughts and concentrating on him. I kissed every inch of his neck. I looked up and into his eyes shyly. His eyes were closed. He was breathing slowly. His hands were on his knees. My hands were now moving from his face, to his hair, and to his neck. I touched his skin gently, trying to put as much love in my touch as possible. This contact between us was too much for me to bear. But I had to keep going. I loved him more than this. I caressed his skin slowly and moved my hands to his chest. I put my hand on his heart, and I felt it beating underneath. My eyes began filling up with tears of pure love and thankfulness. This heartbeat was my life. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked up and he'd opened his eyes. He put his hand on top of my hand and said "Sadhna…I can't handle this…it's too much". **

"**Shhh…please Alekh ji. This is the only way I can show you what I'm feeling for you…I've waited so long for this moment. Please don't stop me…I can't stop myself right now…please!" I couldn't believe how much emotion was in my voice as I said this. I was almost on the verge of tears. I thought he was going to stop me and I couldn't handle that. I needed him to belong to me in every way now. I couldn't handle any more distance from him.**

**He shook his head furiously at me, and he looked very moved. "Meri jaan, I don't want you to stop. Please, don't think that, it's not what I meant at all, I'm just overwhelmed right now but…I want you to keep going". He ran his hands up and down my arms as he said this, and smiled at me reassuringly. **

**I took a deep breath to get rid of the sudden emotion that had overtaken me. He wasn't rejecting me, he wanted this too. I assured myself and moved on.**

**I caressed the skin on his chest and arms. Really, I was having a problem holding myself together right now too, but I had to continue. I felt his broad shoulders and his muscular arms and chest. He was perfect. There was nothing in the world more beautiful than him. He was absolutely perfect. I was blessed by God with an angel in my life, which was beautiful both inside and outside. **

**I slowly moved my hands from his chest to his abdomen. Perfect. His body needed to be worshipped. How can someone be so beautiful? My heart was now beating so loudly, that I could hear it. It felt like a drum inside my chest. I kept moving my hands lower and lower. I felt him stiffen a little. I moved my hands to his thighs. His eyes shot open for a second. Then I felt him put both his hands on my sides and pull me forward. He pulled me onto his lap. He leaned down and our foreheads touched. **

"**Sadhna…I can't take anymore...I…this is so…unbearably perfect…what are you doing to me? Do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now?" His voice sounded shaky and a bit husky. I was probably blushing now. I didn't know what to say. But I needed to know something. **

"**Alekh ji…are you happy?" I asked, and then I buried my face in his chest. His eyes were all over me right now. He was still holding onto my sides very tightly.**

"**Sadhna…I haven't had to wait as long as you have had to for this night, but it doesn't mean that I don't want this just as much as you do. I…in case I haven't been able to show you what I feel for you…I must say it…I want you so much…in every way…Sadhna…you're perfect. Has anyone ever told you that? You're beautiful and you're perfect. Tonight…just looking at you, being able to touch you…it was enough for me…but…the way you're touching me…I've never been this happy in my life. I can't believe you feel this way about me. When I realized my desires for you, I began to question if you…felt that intensely about me. But you Sadhna, you have felt this way since the beginning? You waited so long for me?"**

**I looked up at him and nodded. I looked back down and kissed his hand. "Yes…I've waited…and you were worth it. Every day was worth it. I'd go through it all, all over again in a heartbeat."**

**He looked back down at me with teary eyes. "I love you…I love you so much".**

**He pressed me against his chest. I smiled so widely I felt like my face would explode. My heart was ready to burst with love any second too. I had nothing else I could possibly say to him. I just wanted to feel him now.**

**Next thing I knew, he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back slightly. "Sadhna, lay down". I obeyed.**

**He was hovering over me now. His eyes were on fire. The love and the lust were both evident on his face. He looked at me from head to toe for a few seconds. I closed my eyes in shyness and anticipation once again. I knew that the moment was getting closer.**

"**God …Sadhna…you're perfect". **

**Then he let go completely. He leaned over my face, his own beautiful face inches from mine. He kissed my lips once, very sweetly. Then he kissed me again, and again, and again. He kissed my lips repeatedly, each kiss with more intensity and urgency. I tasted him. I smelled his breath. I put my hands on his face and traced every inch of it with my fingers. I ran my fingers through his hair. **

**He went to my neck again and buried his face in it for a few seconds. I put my hands on his face and pulled it back to me. I kissed his lips again and again. It just wasn't enough. Once, twice, thrice…I couldn't get enough of him. He kissed me back gently, but then his intensity rose and each of my kisses was returned with one full of hunger and desire. He pressed his body on mine gently, and I instinctively pressed myself to him too. I felt every inch of him. My body was on fire. I had never felt anything like this every before.**

**While his lips stayed locked on mine, he moved his hands to my chest. I gasped, he looked at me for a moment but quickly put his mouth back on mine. I was blushing too. My cheeks felt hot. Each touch and each kiss between us was intensifying this moment. His hands continued to explore every part of me. He was everywhere now.**

**I was panting and sweating. It felt right. We belonged together, and our bodies belonged together too. We really were made for each other.**

**I was being touched in places I never had before. His hands were so soft and warm. Everywhere he touched, left my skin totally on fire. I moaned a bit too loud when I felt him touch certain places. I felt a bit embarrassed at my reaction but it seemed to fuel him. He was breathing hard too. Then he moved his hands to my stomach. He felt every inch of my stomach. At one point he stopped at looked at it. He put his hand on the spot where I'd been shot. He kept his hand there and looked very pained.**

"**Alekh ji…it's ok", I said. **

**He bent down and kissed that spot. He looked at me seriously, with a look of possessiveness, and said, "I'm never letting this happen again. You're mine Sadhna, and no one can ever hurt you. You belong to me, every inch of you, and I need to be responsible for it."**

**Then his hands began to go lower and lower. My brain was beginning to surrender completely. I didn't even know what my reactions were. I was only feeling and making a few sounds which were not in my control. It was complete ecstasy. I felt him caress my thighs and then the rest of my leg. He moved himself down to my feet and kissed them. Then he moved back on top of me…**


	3. Chapter 3

**He put one hand on my right hip, and lifted my leg. He put my leg around his waist, and I locked it there. He looked into my eyes and said, "We belong together. You were made for me and me only". **

**He said it with more love than anyone could ever imagine. My eyes began to pool with tears. I felt one tear drop. He bent down and wiped it, and then kissed my face. **

"**Sadhna…I'm going to be as gentle as possible…please…tell me to stop if I do something wrong". **

**Stop? No way was that happening. I was completely under a spell at this point. I needed him now. I just couldn't stop us now. I had my own desires, and right now I could feel his, and combined together it was overpowering. **

**He looked over my body again and moved down a few inches. Then he looked at me and gave me that "this is it" look, and everything around me began to fade away. It was just him, me, our love, and our bodies. I locked my hands around his neck. I closed my eyes.**

**Of course, when that moment came, everything wasn't perfect. But that's normal. I had discomfort but I did my best to hide it. There was no way I was letting him know. My eyes were closed but I opened them and he was looking at my face. He looked like he was concentrating very hard.**

"**Sadhna, you're in pain", he said flatly.**

"**Alekh ji, this is…please…don't…this is supposed to happen…it happens to every…" , I couldn't finish my sentence because he let out a deep and shaky breath and said, "I can't…I can't stop now…please tell me it's going away…the pain". **

**I noticed a line of sweat forming on his forehead. He grabbed my waist with his right arm suddenly and pulled me up and I saw his breathing becoming more rapid. I noticed that my own discomfort was beginning to fade. I looked at him and smiled to let him know that I felt fine, more than fine. After that, everything was magic. **

**He fell asleep in my arms that night, and he woke up in my arms too. In the morning, I woke up before him and watched him deep asleep. I couldn't believe it. We had finally had that moment which I sometimes thought was impossible. I never even imagined it. I'm glad I didn't imagine it because there is no way my imagination could do justice to what had happened between us last night. I couldn't find the words to describe that moment. It was a sense of being complete, fulfilled and a level of pleasure I had no idea existed. Knowing that I could please him in such a way, knowing that we were both the first people to give each other those feelings, was surreal. For me, it was ecstasy. I was euphoric and totally enchanted. My satisfaction was doubled by observing him, knowing that while he was making me feel better than I had ever felt in my life, I was clearly giving him the same feelings. When it was over, Alekh Ji laid with his head on my stomach. I was still trying to catch my breath and bring my brain back within my body. My body was still basking in the afterglow of what had just occurred. Alekh Ji looked sideways at me and said "I didn't want it to end". I smiled to myself. Neither did I, I thought to myself. Neither did I. **

**Later on, Alekh Ji and I lay together in bed while holding onto one another. He continued running his fingers through my hair and kissing me hands and face. **

"**Sadhna, you've been my light in the darkest times. I didn't know what it meant to live before we got married. I began to fall in love with you slowly, day by day. I've never trusted anyone as much as I trusted you then, and now. Once I began recovering, I began to realize how incomplete I was. I remember when I made the realization that I was nothing like a normal husband. I wanted to disappear, Sadhna. I hated myself. I couldn't believe how much I had deprived you of the happiness that you deserved. But even in those days, you were my only hope of moving forward. I'm so sorry for the days that I refused to acknowledge all that you had done for me. I wish I could take all of that hurt and pain I've given you back. You know, when you worked for Mallika and I saw you every day that was always the best part of my day. My eyes would be searching for you all day. I wished to take your hand and pull you to me, and hold you and never let go. When I'd see you tired, alone, and unprotected, it was enough for me to want to kill myself. I wasn't happy a single day after you left home. I was living a lie. I was completely incomplete without you. It was torture, Sadhna. Do you know my every thought would be occupied by you? I used to try so hard to forget you, but it's impossible to forget my reason to live." He said this and kissed my entire face again.**

**Ok, be strong Sadhna, don't start crying. Remember, tonight was the best night of your life. I put my hands around his face and kissed him again. Then I stopped and looked deeply into his eyes. I had to relieve him of any guilt.**

"**Please believe me when I say this, Alekh Ji…but none of what has happened was your fault. Your own journey hasn't been easy. Sometimes we're not sure of what we want. The minute I realized I was in love with you, everything around me shifted and you became the center of my universe. Every time you smiled at me was enough to fill my life with every joy in existence. Please Alekh Ji, don't think I loved you any less before. No matter what condition you were in, I always wanted you and you only. I don't see anyone else. It's just you, whether my eyes are closed or opened. What happened tonight was a dream, but I wouldn't love you any less if it had not happened. I'm just happy to have you back in my life, because I know I would have died without you. Maybe not quickly, but slowly I felt myself heading in that direction. I was slowly beginning to lose my appetite while we were separated. I used to sleep no more than two hours every night. I had terrible nightmares and everything in my body was beginning to lose its order. I…I don't know how to say this…but I was very unhealthy…but please Alekh Ji, don't worry…don't look at me with so much guilt…everything is fine now because I have you back. I just cannot live without you no matter how hard I try. I need you, and there is nothing I can do about it. You are my world. All the sunshine I feel, is in your presence".**

**He smiled at me widely and pressed me against him again. After that, Alekh Ji closed his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep. My last thoughts before falling asleep myself were that God always had a plan, and he truly knew what was best for you. Tonight was worth the wait. It would not have been as meaningful two and a half years ago. Even if Alekh Ji had normal back then, and I'd been lucky enough to marry him, our love would not have been as intense as it was at this moment. I fell in love with him after marriage and he did too. Our love went through test and trials, and we both had to fight with different elements to get to this point. But the thing that bought us here was our love for one another, and that was going to last us until the very last breath we'd take on this Earth and beyond. This wasn't a love based on lust or physical attraction, it wouldn't diminish as time took away our youth. No, this was a love which existed through our need for one another. We both fell in love with each other's hearts, so much so, that now our hearts beat separately, but for one another. We lived for one another. **

**I recalled last night and looked down at Alekh Ji, and to my pleasant surprise, he was staring at me and smiling, and completely awake. "Good morning meri Sadhna". **

**His smile immediately caused me to have goose bumps and butterflies in my stomach. You're hopeless Sadhna, beyond head over heels in love.**

"**Good morning Alekh Ji". I blushed and looked away.**

"**Sadhna, you look stunning this morning. I didn't think it was possible for you to look more enchanting than you did last night, but there you go amazing me again. Oh, and it's Saturday so if you want a repeat of last night, we have all day for that!" He laughed as he said this and kissed my hand.**

**I playfully pushed him off me and got out of bed. I looked back and he was laying there looking up at the roof and smiling. I would consider his offer about "all day" today. If "all day" would be anything like last night, this would be quiet a day.**


End file.
